Revelations in Time
by xandman2002
Summary: Just a story about xander and a secret he didn't know he had and how it will effect the groups past/future.


_**Revelations in Time.  
**_

_An Buffy/Doctor Who crossover.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own either of these, just the mind that came up with it.  
_

_Part One. Revelation of the soul.  
_

_Take place in Series Three of Buffy during Relevations.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Finally" replies Mrs Post. Suddenly she strikes, sending Willow to the ground. Turning she begins to place the glove of Myhnegon on her right arm as it clamps onto her, she raises her arm to the skylight and begins to chant.

"Tor Chugan a Chumhacht Myhnegon!"

The sudden sound of thunder draws a close to the fight between Bufft and Faith in the garden, as they turn towards Mrs Post.

"Whats going on?" asks Faith.

"Faith a word of advice...you're an idiot!" replies Mrs Post as she points to the pair "Tar Frim!"

Buffy pushes Faith away as the lightning misses them.

She fire again and again.

She turns to the slowly rising Willow and aims at her "Tar Frim!" she shouts as Angel dives to knock her away.

"Can you draw her fire?" Shouts Buffy.

"You bet!"

Faith races into the manison as Mrs Post takes aim "Tar Frim!" the colume behind faith explodes as she darts for cover, distracting her from Buffy.

"Theres nothing you do to me me now I have the glove" boasts Mrs Post.

Buffy pick up a shard of glass and starts towards her "I'm getting that!" she states as she throws the glass at her arm. 

* * *

_**Elseworld Begins**_

_

* * *

_

A sudden flash of light in front of Mrs Post turns the glass to dust as she smiles at Buffy "Really, Summers did you think that would work?"

"Yes?"

"Let me returm the favour"

"Tar Fri" a shape crashes into her with a scream " Mary Poppins you're not winnin" shouts Faith as a blaze of electrical flares engulfs her and fling her away to the ground.

"Summers, after I deal with this brain dead trash its your turn and then all your friends!"

A shape jumps in front of the prone form of Faith. "No-one hurts one of my girls" states Xander

"Ah the fool come to try his luck, try this"

Xander raises his hand in defence.

"Tar Frim!"

The lightning crashes into him, engulfing his standing form twisting in colour turning golden as it jumps from his hand back towards her, her scream begin to mingles with his. The lightning in the sky began buffeting the two as they become indistinct in the growing lightshow.

"Whats happening" shouts Buffy, as Angel and Willow try to watch the now blinding light show.

"Don't know, it should have killed him"

The globe of light grows as a scream shatters the remaining windows and deafens the gang while a pulse wave collides into them throwing them into the walls.

A white light forms as golden sparks starts to flow from a indistinct form, turning into a golden fire, an human shape begins to move, the dazed gang watch spellbound is the shape moves slowly painfully towards the still prone form of Faith.

"Are you...alright there?"

"What?... are you?"

"I think..." he falls onto her as she grabs him, golden sparks dance between the two as the other race towards them, not noticing their wounds disappearing in the panic.

Willow races to them fear fueled she checks Xander still form. feeling for a pulse she sighs as she catches a slow but steady beat.

"He's alive"

"We better take him to Giles, we gonna need his help!"

"Why not a doctor Buffy?"

"Magic caused this Willow, Giles is our only option"

Faith rises "I carry him" 

The manic driving of Buffy get them to Giles house while Faith and Willow tend to the prone Xander, in the back.

The girls burst through the front door taking Xander to the spare room.

"Can you find out what happened to him?" worried Willow.

"There's a few spells I can try, byt he's going to need to rest anyhow"

"We need to watch over him just in case" said Buffy.

"I go first!" spoke Faith, to the shock of group, "He did get hurt saving me" 

Over the next few hours they watched him as he slept, noticing the odd golden spark appearing, Giles ran his tests while they left Faith asleep in the bedroom chair.

When dawn arrived the first positive signs of recovery began as Xander woke up asking about a still sleeping Faith, the rush to greet him was halted by Giles as he examined him and woke Faith.

The questions he asked and tests he took seemed a lifetime to Buffy and Willow while they waited outside the bedroom door. finally it opened as Giles left Xander and Faith in the room to talk.

"He's still a bit confused and doesn't know what happen when she attacked him, so I'm letting him rest"

"I'll call his parents this afternoon and tell them he's having a film night with me and Willow"

"Good, Faith and I can watch him while you to are at school today"

"What!" they shouted.

"Do you want him worried that you're worried?...I can call you if need be"

"No..." they reply in a muted tone.

"You can see him before you go but don't overtax him, he needs to rest"

"Okay" they smiled. 

Faith watched him trying to understand the emotions that were warring within her, something had changed within her, why did he defend her, why was he willing to die for her...her, someone no-one waited and like that "Mary Poppins" use.

She watched the others talk with ease and confort of friendship.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm a conundrum." he says with a smile.

After they left, she sits down in the chair with a warm coffee to keep her awake, but the questions seen to stay with her, she had to ask!

"Why did you try to save me?"

"you're one of us, thats what friends do"

That throws her, she doesn't feel like one of them. He's the only one that showed anything like friendship towards her, and then she through he was trying to get into her pants! Slowly she doses off again as sleep grabs her once more. 

They leave Xander in the spare bedroom, but he cannot sleep, he's too full of energy. He remembers, the then, the now even the yet to be, even what he has become is clear to him. He watches the odd sparks of golden light as they finish healing and changing Faith and himself, the feel of the gauntlet just outside awaiting its call ready to bring a ship to him when needed. 

_End of Part One._


End file.
